Just Not Now
by Emerald Alitrex
Summary: Slight AU One shot of Rory and Amy getting together. Rory finally tells Amy that he loves her. She thinks she could feel the same way.. but just not now. Just some fluff.


**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first Amy/Rory story so go easy on me. It's a one shot but if the reaction goes over well I might write some more one-shots describing some of their firsts. This is slightly AU where Amy and Rory get together differently… it's just pure unadultered fluff. It's adorable.**

**I'm actually using this as a short story for my creative writing class. I had no inspiration so the Ponds love inspired me. **

**Big thanks to my beta, Vivere Memento for all of her support and encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing BBC owns all.**

She sat alone at the corner table of the café, a lukewarm latte in hand with a half-eaten biscotti resting on a napkin. She stared at the doorway, waiting for her friend Melody who was late as always. It had already been forty-five minutes and Amy was done sitting in the awkward hubbub of the café alone. She tossed away her trash and bundled up into her black pea-coat and woolen scarf. Texting Melody to tell her she wasn't waiting anymore, Amy ventured out into the biting cold January afternoon. Delicate snowflakes began to swirl in the wind, the cold seeping through the layers of protective wool as Amy walked back up to her flat.

She unlocked the door and found her best-friend, Rory sitting on the couch.

"When'd you get here?" she asked kicking off her boots and unwinding the scarf from her neck.

"About an hour ago. I told you we were going out for dinner. How was coffee with Mels?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "She was a no-show. Again. Oh well. What are you in the mood for? I'm kind of in the mood for take-out."

"I have reservations already for this sweet little place."

"Rory, its freezing out."

"I'll make it worth your while." He said with a suggestive wink. Amy let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," she agreed. "But please tell me it's not far."

"It's not far. But you have to get dressed up. We have to celebrate your promotion."

"This again?"

"Drinking beer over Skype doesn't count." He laughed. "Come on. I'm buying," he insisted. "You have an hour before we have to go."

"Alright, you catch up on Walking Dead while I get ready."

"You watched ahead? You suck! I thought we were watching it together!"

"I only watched one episode ahead, calm yourself." He threw an accent pillow at her head, which she caught before dancing her way into her bedroom. She could hear Rory laughing at her when she closed the door; she smiled. She quickly dug through her closet, searching for something 'nice' to wear. She found a black cocktail dress she had bought on clearance for a gala she was going to attend for work before she had been promoted from the travel column to editor._ Seems fitting¸ _she thought. She quickly did her hair and fixed her makeup before stepping into the black dress. She let out a groan, she couldn't reach the zipper.

"Rory," she called out as she came to the door. "Could you do my zip?" He quickly got up from the couch, already changed, wearing a pair of slacks and a button down shirt from his normal jeans and a t-shirt or his work scrubs. She turned her back to him and held up her ginger hair. He let out a breath and slowly pulled the zipper up all the way. Amy dropped her hair and turned around to face him.

"You look beautiful." He told her. A blush slowly crept into Amy's cheeks and she smiled.

"Thanks. You clean up nicely too" She quickly backed up into her room and slipped on her flats, put on her necklace, earrings and bracelet before returning to the door.

"Are you ready Ms. Pond?" Rory asked putting on a fake posh-sounding accent.

"Oh yes, let's go Mr. Williams." She smiled. Rory helped her into her jacket and the two exited the flat arm in arm, walking to Rory's car. The two drove for a few miles chatting before pulling up outside of an Italian restaurant.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"I have a reservation actually. Two for Rory Williams."

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Amy rolled her eyes but didn't comment. She and Rory were always being mistaken as a couple, not that she minded. Rory was a great guy. The two sat down and he ordered a bottle of wine. Once the two had their glasses filled, Rory proposed a toast.

"To new beginnings" he said raising his glass.

"To new beginnings," Amy smiled. The two clinked glasses and drank.

"Speaking of new beginnings, Amy, I wanted to say something. Just hear me out alright?"

"Yeah, of course Rory. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Just listen okay?" she nodded at him and he took a deep breath before beginning.

"Amy, spending time with you is… it's like being with you is…oh god I'm rubbish at this so I'm just gonna spit it out. I'm in love with you!" Amy's jaw dropped, eyes widening, and she put her glass of wine down. "I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh, how you refuse to discriminate when you can eat breakfast foods, how after spending a day with you I can smell your perfume on my clothes, how you use me as a pillow when you're tired, and I can't even look at another girl because I always compare them to you. You are the most gorgeous, intelligent, wonderful woman I have ever met Amelia Pond and I love you and I have since I was eight."

"Rory, freeze. Stop it, give me a second," Amy said, holding a hand up. "You said a lot there and I'm just… not there yet." She closed her eyes and thought about it for a second, while he looked at her expectantly. She reached across the table, grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I want true love someday… but just not now. Believe me, I want the white picket fence cliché, but just not now. The timing is all wrong."

"The timing is wrong? I just bared my soul to you and you're saying the time is wrong." Amy shook her head.

"That's not it Rory. You are amazing guy but-"

"You're friend-zoning me?"

"No, that's not it." She said exasperated. "I want to be with you. I want to say so much, 'okay, I love you too.' And I will but not today. I'm not where you are yet… but someday I think I can say it back. I just got the promotion at work and I'm gonna be so busy, it wouldn't be fair to you… us. It sounds unfair but… would you wait for me?"

"Two thousand years if I have to." Amy smiled at him.

"Thank you." The two finished their meals in an awkward silence. The whole time Amy kept thinking of why she had said no, and how stupid her reasons were. She had known Rory practically her whole life, and he had always been good to her and she just never thought he was interested in her. He was too good for her, but he wanted her. Sure, Rory wasn't the most physically attractive guy out there, but he was a beautiful person. He was the most beautiful person she had ever met. He was caring, loyal, had always been there for her. He made her laugh and smile when everything else in the world seemed wrong. It suddenly hit her. She already loved him. After they paid for the meal, they walked outside and before they got into the car, Amy stopped Rory.

"Rory, I know I just asked you to wait for me but…" Rory looked as if his heart were about to break. "You don't have to." She grabbed his face and kissed him. "I love you too, stupid face. I always have and always will. And I was stupid and thought of all the reasons why we wouldn't work but that's stupid. Because we have everything we need to make it work. You're my very best friend and when something goes wrong or right in my life, you're the one I want to call and celebrate my triumphs and help me get over my defeats."

"I love you Amelia Jessica Pond."

"And I love you Rory Arthur Williams."

"This isn't how I imagined tonight going at all."

"Too bad. I'm rather happy with the outcome,"Amy kissed him again.

"So am I. So am I."

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and favorite! If you request a one shot you might get it so don't hesitate to ask! **


End file.
